metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid 3 secrets
This articles list the secrets in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Unlockables Camouflage Main article Various camouflage fatigues can be obtained by defeating the various boss characters non-lethally, which often provide special properties such as improved stamina recovery or immunity to fire damage. In addition, the Fly camouflage can be procured by kicking down a bathroom stall door in Graniny Gorki, and is one of the few camouflage fatigues to not have Sigint comment on it. Demo Theater Save the game to unlock Demo Theater. Alternately, choose "I Like MGS3!" when starting a new game. Secret Theater Save the game to unlock Secret Theater. Alternately, choose "I Like MGS3!" when starting a new game. Peep Show View all the cutscenes in the game. Afterwards, Peep Show can be found in Demo Theater. European Extreme Choose "I Like MGS3!" when starting a new game. Duel Mode Choose "I Like MGS3!" when starting a new game. Mosin Nagant Defeat The End non-lethally. Single Action Army Choose the gun on the right during the final duel. The Patriot Beat the game. EZ Gun Select the Very Easy difficulty. Alternately, find all 48 edible plants and animals in a difficulty level outside of Very Easy. Character Sokolov When in Rassvet during the Virtuous Mission, if the player shoots bullets through the windows or the trapdoor (reached by crawling underneath) in the house Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov is being kept in, he'll cry out, "Please stop!" If a grenade is thrown through the window, Sokolov will be killed, causing a Time Paradox. Throwing a snake into the room causes Sokolov to say, "Get it off me!" two times. If the player tries to enter Sokolov's room wearing the Raikov mask, Major Zero will call them and demand they take it off, just because Sokolov "won't like it." Ocelot Killing Major Ocelot after Naked Snake knocks him unconscious at the beginning of the game results in a Time Paradox (this unlocks the "Problem Solved, Series Over" trophy/achievement in Metal Gear Solid: HD Collection). When fighting him at Bolshaya Past, if the player dangles off the cliff, the Ocelot Unit will laugh at Snake. If the player shoots at a beehive while fighting him, he will spin his revolvers to kill them, leaving him open for shots for a few seconds. The player can have a duel with Ocelot by walking up to the edge of the cliff. Upon seeing the player do this, Ocelot will do the same and request a duel. If the player plays with their SAA, Ocelot will notice this and juggle his. Killing the markhor on Ocelot's end of the battle will incite an angry response from him. The player can also shoot Ocelot's hat off. Wearing the Crocodile Cap during the fight will result in the Ocelot Unit laughing at Snake. Wearing the Cardboard Box will achieve a similar reaction from the Ocelot Unit. Should the player injure Ocelot while he is knocked out during the Virtuous Mission, he will be wearing apropriate bandages during all following encounters. When the player uses any type of grenade against Ocelot at Bolshaya Past, he will call Snake a coward and demand that he fight like a man. If the player kills any animal behind Ocelot, beside the Markhor, at Bolshaya Past, he will say "Where's your honor?" If the player kills the Markhor, one of the Ocelots will say "What's that, show some respect!" Ocelot himself will shout "SON OF A BITCH!" EVA When escorting EVA through the forest to the WIG, get close to EVA. Open the Cure Menu and select EVA, then press R1 to see her skeleton through X-ray. Then press R2 to open her medical history. By pressing left, the player can see her food history. After the initial curing, exit the pause menu. Go back to the pause menu, and feed EVA noodles. Then, go to the Cure Menu. EVA can be seen wearing only her sexy bikini, and displaying some very seductive poses. This only works if the player fed her after the mandatory pause at the beginning of this part of the game. The Fear The Fear can be tricked into eating rotten and poisonous food, which will heavily deplete his stamina. The first time the player enters the area where they fought The Fear, the player can find a lot of poisonous red frogs to use in the battle. Use the thermal goggles to see them better. An alternate way of defeating The Fear: When he is visible to the naked eye, you are able to toss a stun grenade at his feet. This will cause him to be disabled like any other enemy. However, if you take out an automatic weapon and fire at him, his stamina will be depleted very quickly instead of his life. This will result in getting his camouflage and a quick, easy win. The End When the cutscene at Ponizovje finishes, the player will have a short amount of time to shoot him. However, doing this means that he will be replaced by the Ocelot Unit during the fight at Sokrovenno. To kill him properly, acquire the SVD sniper rifle from the dock to the left before going into the main warehouse. When The End explodes, be sure to move quickly or the player will be hit by the flying wheel of the wheelchair. When the player is fighting The End at Sokrovenno, save the game and play it again in a week or set the game console's clock forward a week. When the player starts playing, a cutscene will begin with Snake sneaking up on The End, only to find him dead from having to wait so long. Or if the player set it forward 3 or 4 days, there will be a cutscene of The End sneaking up on them. That is why when the player saves once they begin the battle with The End, Para-Medic says she has a bad feeling and warns them to come back soon. Performing a hold up on The End will result in him giving the player his Moss Camo. To easily find The End's location, use the Konami Code. Open up the map and press the following buttons on the d-pad: ↑, ↑, ↓, ↓, ←, →, ←, →, , and . The End's location will then be revealed on the map. If the player exits the map or leave the screen, they will have to input it again; however, this code only works on Normal difficulty setting or below. The End's tranquilizer rounds will drain Snake's stamina, causing his hands to shake. Snake will eventually collapse if the dart is not removed from his body or if he does not eat any food. After fainting, The End will carry Snake back to the jail in Graniny Gorki. Granin Before entering Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin's room, the player can shoot objects in his room, resulting in him yelling, "Quiet!" After speaking with him, if the player stays outside his room, he will talk about random things. Knocking on his door will also irritate him. In addition, during the scene when the player first walks into his office, an acoustic theme of the Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty ''theme can be heard on his radio. Also models of both Metal Gear REX and Metal Gear RAY can be seen on the shelf behind Granin, along with the Jehuty mech from ''Zone of the Enders and a photo of him with Emmerich on the wall. Granin's designs (Metal Gear REX and Metal Gear D) can also be seen by pressing the R1/RB button during the scene in which Granin show them to the player. Volgin When Colonel Volgin is about to torture Snake, depending on how many serious injuries Snake has suffered, the player will get a certain response. For many serious injuries, Volgin will say, "You're a tough one my friend, a lesser man would be dead by now." For a moderate amount of serious injuries, Volgin will say, "Hmm... you've certainly seen your share of battles. Consider yourself lucky. I am about to show you what hell is really like." And for very few serious injuries, Volgin will say, "What a beautiful body you have, like a newborn baby. But not for long..." If the player holds R2/RT during the torture sequence, Snake will not be hurt at all as long as they keep holding it down during the entire time the player sees only black. If the player lets go before this, then their LIFE will deplete by the amount that would have been depleted during the torture. When Snake fights Volgin, if the player wears the Raikov mask, he will slowly walk up to Snake, questioning him if he is really Raikov. This leaves him open for some easy headshots. However, Volgin will also attack more fiercely from that point on. The player can also throw a Russian Glowcap on the floor, which will absorb the electrical shocks of Volgin. If the player has captured a Tree Frog, they can set it free near Volgin, resulting in him attacking it. The player may also throw a chaff grenade, as it disrupts his electric currents. The player can use the fake death pill once in this battle to fool him and he will turn his back, and they can shoot him in the head, but act quickly as he will turn around and notice the player is still alive. Defeating Volgin non-lethally will reward the player the Cold War camo which will stop Soviet soldiers who are in front of the player from shooting them. Johnny Johnny is responsible for guarding Snake's cell at Groznyj Grad. During this time, Johnny will give Snake some food. If the player gives the food back to Johnny, the latter will start a conversation about his family. He'll also mention that every firstborn son in the family is named Johnny. He then hands the player back their cigarette gas-spray gun. If the player is killed during the prison sequence, Johnny will run up to the body to check it like any other guard. However, when he finds that Snake is dead, he yells, "Snake! Don't give up on me, Snake! SSNNNNAAAAKKKKEEE!!!!!" If the player throws rotten food at Johnny, he'll end up rushing to the restroom. Using the fake death pill will result in Johnny being fooled into opening the cell. If Snake is spun around in the model viewer, he willl vomit on the ground. This will cause Johnny to investigate. Cave If the player spends a long time in the cave after the fight with Ocelot, the screen will gradually become lighter, simulating the effect of Snake's eyes adjusting to the dark. Arrows During the fight with The Fear, if the player doesn't properly pull out the arrows in the Survival Viewer after getting hit, the wound will heal with the arrow still embedded in Snake's body. The arrow will remain throughout the game. There is a maximum of 64 arrows. Cutscene interaction Opening credits During the song in the opening sequence, press R1 to provide some backup vocals. Press R3 and the language in which the credits appear will change. Move the right analog stick and you will change the course in which the credits move. Move the left analog stick and various types of figures will appear, press the L3 button and those figures will change. Title screen Pressing the Triangle button will switch the colors between the CQC animations and the background. FOX logo After Snake opens his parachute, pressing the R1 button and looking up will reveal the FOX logo emblazoned on the inside. Title card Pressing the Circle button when a character's title card is shown will reveal the name of their motion capture actor. Cell unlock cutscene During the torture, after The Boss shoots a bullet containing a fake death pill inside of Snake, if the player presses the R1 button, it will show The Sorrow showing a radio frequency to Snake. The radio frequency, 144.75, unlocks the cell. This frequency is also shown on blueprints behind Sokolov the scene prior. The Boss's gesture During the torture sequence, right after Ocelot follows Volgin out the door, pressing the R1 button will show The Boss mimicking Ocelot's hand gesture at him as he leaves. This is one of the hidden scenes not indicated by the R1, in which it's essential that the player does this if they want the "Snake Eyes" trophy/achievement. Locked up When at the cell after the torture, there are four ways to get the frequency. One is mentioned above, the second way is to talk to Johnny (the guard) and look at the back of the picture he pulls out. During the torture, after only The Boss and EVA are left, while The Boss is handing Snake the revolver, holding R1 will go into first person to show The Sorrow holding up the frequency to the door. The player can also see the frequency in the cutscene when Snake is talking to Sokolov. In the background, the frequency can be seen on that blueprint of the Shagohod. The player can also force Snake to vomit. Johnny will then open the cell himself. If the player throws the food they get outside the cell, Johnny, if he is close by, will eat the food. Do this three times and he will give the player their knock-out gas cigarettes (but only if the player hadn't smoked a cigar before this cutscene). Transmitter Leave the transmitter in Snake's back when the player leaves the cell. When the player arrives at the cave where they meet EVA, it will trigger a hilarious cutscene where EVA takes the transmitter out for Snake. Note that leaving the transmitter in will allow Ocelot Unit troops to ambush the player en route to the waterfall cave. Last view of Ocelot During the award ceremony with the President, if the player presses R1 and looks through the window they will see Ocelot looking in and doing his signature salute. This is necessary for the "Snake Eyes" trophy/achievement. C3 countdown clock During the cutscene after the player plants the C3, press R1 at the right time to see The Sorrow holding a countdown clock, showing how long until the C3 explodes. However, skipping the cutscenes will not give you more time to fight Volgin; There will always be only five minutes. Volgin's Sorrow Following the final battle against Volgin, when he is atop the Shagohod, a cutscene will play where Volgin is struck by a bolt of lightning and killed. Immediately following this scene, there is a brief shot of Snake and EVA gazing at each other. If the player presses the R1 button during this scene, The Sorrow can be seen receding into the distance behind EVA, hinting that he may have summoned the lightning bolt. This is one of the hidden scenes not indicated by the R1, in which it's essential that the player does this if they want the "Snake Eyes" trophy/achievement. The Boss and The Sorrow After the player delivers the final blow to The Boss, press R1 when the horse neighs, and they shall see The Boss and The Sorrow as ghostly apparitions watching Snake, smiling at him, as they disappear into the air. This is one of the hidden scenes not indicated by the R1, in which it's essential that the player does this if they want the "Snake Eyes" trophy/achievement. Final scene of the game When Snake salutes The Boss, the player can press R1 and see a First Person View of Snake's tears. This is one of the hidden scenes not indicated by the R1, in which it's essential that the player does this if they want the "Snake Eyes" trophy/achievement. The player should have unlocked the trophy/achievement after doing this if they've done the previous five scenes required. Shedding Skin If the player contacts Major Tom while wearing the Raikov Mask at the beginning of the mission after selecting "I Like MGS2", he will tell them to shed the disguise as there isn't a point to wearing it anymore. This leads to an alternate cutscene where Snake peels off his Raikov Mask and reveals his true face. Easter eggs Name of the Game During the opening cutscene, "US ARMY Metal Gear Solid Snake Eater" can be seen on Snake's helmet. ''Silent Hill 3'' reference In one of the rooms on the second floor of Graniny Gorki, there are paintings identical to those found in the church area in Silent Hill 3. Snake's nightmare Main article Saving, then quitting the game, while Snake is held captive in Groznyj Grad, will initiate a minigame when it is next loaded from the memory card. The minigame features third-person hack and slash gameplay, where the player must fight attacking vampires. This is not included in Metal Gear Solid: HD Collection, Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D, or Metal Gear Solid: The Legacy Collection. Les Enfants Terribles Three snakes can be located in Rokovoj Bereg, during the fight with The Boss, which are named "Solid," "Liquid," and "Solidus." This is an obvious reference of Solid Snake, Liquid Snake, and Solidus Snake, the "sons" of Big Boss created by the Les Enfants Terribles project. A trick to seeing them easier is to look through the dark trees (not the logs, the standing trees) and their outline will be easier to see. another way to see them better is to crouch down next to the logs and look around. Kerotans Shooting every Kerotan frog throughout the game will unlock the stealth camo. Yoshi Yoshi replaces the Kerotan frogs in Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D. Category:Game secrets Secrets